brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:List of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Episodes
Source? Where are you getting the episode definitions from? Where where? I want to know where you people got information about further ninjago episodes? PEOPLE! The definitions for season 2 are on imdb.com IMDB descriptions Someone added the descriptions for the episodes from IMDB again. Should they be left alone, removed like before, or what?-- 17:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :You can remove them. I've gotten tired of doing it several times a day. 17:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: The thing is, I think the page is protected now.-- 17:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Is IMDB Right? Looking at all the episodes I think IMDB might very well be true . They're as trustworthy as us, so they don't make a good source. 02:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I will see if I can prove the plot to be true of Once bitten, Twice shy cause there's a video of it on youtube of it but it's in korean to bad my korean isn't very fluent :( i'll see how I can help.Qauntum Waffles! in Gravity Falls 13:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok I can confirm thatJay gets bitten by a snake and when Nya kisses him he is healed and reaches his full potential to save her. Meanwhile, the Serpentine retrieve the first fang blade. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu asks his brother for help. Qauntum Waffles! in Gravity Falls 14:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Unseen episodes How do you see them? SOMEBODY REPLACED THE WHOLE ARTICLE WITH A BAD SENTENCE!!! SOMEBODY FIX IT!!!! Synopsis Should we consider reducing episode descriptions to paragraph-long teasers? 01:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) We'll do something like that if Forum:Episodes passes. Seasons 3 & 4 Wikipedia is listing episodes for Season 3 & 4. Apparently, Season 3 will involve new pirate villains, introduce Lloyd's mother, and a rough cut by LEGO of the new intro incorporating Lloyd has been posted on Youtube. Season 4 will feature the return of Lord Garmaddon, a few Serpentine, and the Skeletons. I was shocked to find out Jay and Nya are getting married and having twins named after Jay's parents. We will also see the introduction of the Purple Ninja. Initally, Nya was chosen, but her pregnancy forbade this. So Lloyd's best friend, Finn (Adventure Time crossover, anyone?), takes up the position. The season (and the series) ends with the birth of the twins (I smell sequel series!) and Lloyd and Finn killing Lord Garmaddon, this time for GOOD! Well, there you have it. Can anyone confirm that these episodes exist? Because if so, I will certainly be glued to the TV like I am for Adventure Time! --BNSF1995, Alive since 1995 03:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Most fake piece of BRICK I've read all day. should we put the episodes on? does anyone think we should put the episodes on the page too, for people who like don't have a tv or cartoon network or missed the episode? what do you think? --Ninja-squirrel5 01:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Quite a few grammar and spelling errors in the "Season 3" section Title says it all. Can someone with access to the page fix them? 20:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Serpentine Bus Red Link in "Ninjaball Run" Section Heading says it all. Can someone with access to the page fix it?-- 20:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Minor Changes Needed in the "Child's Play" Section Gee, it must seem like a lose-lose situation for users; can't unlock the page because of vandals, but as a result must do all the work. :P Anyway, there are a couple of things in the section that need changing. First, they are called illuma-swords (or something like that) in both the episode and in pages like Cole, whereas here they are called lightsabers (I don't know why; those "swords" didn't act or look much like lightsabers :-/). Also, the quotes around the words "Green Ninja" near the bottom of the section aren't actually normal quotes; someone must've accidentally put his/her keyboard on a different language setting when typing it :P Anyway, if someone with access can help with this, that'd be great! :) 20:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Done. ~ CJC 18:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC)